Yoko Sakaki
Yoko Sakaki is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the mother of Yuya Sakaki and the wife of Yusho Sakaki. History In her youth, Yoko was the leader of a biker gang, the Maiami Queens, as "Shooting Star Yoko". At one point, one of her teammates was held hostage by a member of a rival gang. Yusho Sakaki stepped in and saved her. Yoko was touched by Yusho's ability to end fights peacefully without violence and developed feelings for Yusho. The two of them eventually got married and had a son, Yuya Sakaki, together. Through Yusho, Yoko also befriended Skip Boyle. When Yusho did not show up for his Duel against The Sledgehammer, Yuya ran to the bottom of the stands and challenged Ishijima to a Duel in his father's stead. Yoko pulled Yuya away as he continued to protest. Yoko showed up during Yuya's Duel against Strong Ishijima. She told Skip Boyle, Zuzu Boyle and Gong Strong about Yuya's behavior: he had acted like a clown to cope with Yusho's disappearance and reinvented himself while Dueling. She watched the rest of the Duel with the three, and was proud of her son when he won. Yoko eventually invited Sora Shiun'in to stay at the Sakaki residence, to Yuya's annoyance. She prepared breakfast for the two boys, but she was taken in by Sora's cuteness after he called her Yuya's older sister rather than his mother, causing her to give Yuya's food to him.3 After the events involving between You Show Duel School and LID Yoko arrived to watch Yuya's Duel against Skip, but left early before the Duel could end. Screenshots 75-1478051264.PNG 74-1478051264.PNG 71-1478051263.PNG 70-1478051263.PNG 69-1478051262.PNG 68-1478051262.PNG 64-1478051260.PNG 63-1478051260.PNG 62-1478051260.PNG 1-1483909168.PNG 23-1486435472.PNG 21-1486435439.PNG 20-1486435429.PNG 19-1486435422.PNG 18-1486435414.PNG 16-1486435395.PNG 11-1486435363.PNG 15-1486435277.PNG 14-1486435259.PNG 13-1486435251.PNG 12-1486435239.PNG 91-1486593371.PNG 90-1486593361.PNG 87-1486593235.PNG 82-1486593211.PNG 75-1486593161.PNG 70-1486593131.PNG 65-1486593074.PNG 54-1486592965.PNG 55-1486592966.PNG 53-1486592942.PNG 52-1486592942.PNG 50-1486592930.PNG 51-1486592930.PNG 49-1486592907.PNG 46-1486592891.PNG 45-1486592878.PNG 44-1486592878.PNG 43-1486592866.PNG 41-1486592841.PNG 40-1486592841.PNG 39-1486592827.PNG 38-1486592827.PNG 36-1486592815.PNG 37-1486592815.PNG 34-1486592802.PNG 31-1486592754.PNG 30-1486592746.PNG 126-3.PNG 124-1486594227.PNG 123-1486594219.PNG 122-1486594212.PNG 121-1486594205.PNG 120-1486594198.PNG 119-1486594191.PNG 110-1486593784.PNG 97-1486593652.PNG 96-1486593641.PNG 35-1487811760.PNG 34-1487811748.PNG 33-1487811748.PNG 32-1487811735.PNG 15-1486658990.PNG 41easy.PNG 33 (1)-1.PNG 32-1498603960.PNG 30-1498603912.PNG 29-1498603896.PNG ARCV3806051.png ARCV3806026.png ARCV3806001.png ARCV3805976.png ARCV3804826.png ARCV3804801.png ARCV3804776.png ARCV3804751.png ARCV3803326.png ARCV3803301.png ARCV3803276.png ARCV3801926.png ARCV3801776.png ARCV3801751.png ARCV3801476.png ARCV3805501.png ARCV3805526.png ARCV3805551.png ARCV3816951.png ARCV3816976.png ARCV3817001.png ARCV3817026.png ARCV3800076.png ARCV3800101.png ARCV3800126.png ARCV3800151.png ARCV3800226.png ARCV3800551.png ARCV3800576.png ARCV3800601.png ARCV3800626.png ARCV3800651.png ARCV3800676.png ARCV3800701.png ARCV3800726.png ARCV3800751.png ARCV3800776.png ARCV3800801.png ARCV3800826.png ARCV3800851.png ARCV3800876.png ARCV3800901.png ARCV3800926.png ARCV3800951.png ARCV3800976.png ARCV3801001.png ARCV3801026.png ARCV3801101.png ARCV3801126.png ARCV3801151.png ARCV3801176.png ARCV3801201.png ARCV3801226.png ARCV3801401.png ARCV3801426.png ARCV3801451.png ARCV3801576.png ARCV3801601.png ARCV3803251.png ARCV3803476.png ARCV3803501.png ARCV3803876.png ARCV3803901.png ARCV3803926.png ARCV3804851.png ARCV3804876.png ARCV3804901.png ARCV3804926.png ARCV3804951.png ARCV3804976.png ARCV3805001.png ARCV3805026.png ARCV3805176.png ARCV3805201.png ARCV3805226.png ARCV3805251.png ARCV3805651.png ARCV3805676.png ARCV3805701.png ARCV3807851.png ARCV3807876.png ARCV3808426.png ARCV3808451.png ARCV3808476.png ARCV3808501.png ARCV3808526.png ARCV3808551.png ARCV3808601.png ARCV3808626.png ARCV3808651.png ARCV3808676.png ARCV3808701.png ARCV3808726.png ARCV3809076.png ARCV3809101.png ARCV3809126.png ARCV3809151.png ARCV3809176.png ARCV3809201.png ARCV3809226.png ARCV3809251.png ARCV3809276.png ARCV3809301.png ARCV3809326.png ARCV3809351.png ARCV3817051.png ARCV3817076.png ARCV3817101.png YokoSaki (10).png YokoSaki (9).png YokoSaki (8).png YokoSaki (7).png YokoSaki (6).png YokoSaki (5).png YokoSaki (4).png YokoSaki (3).png YokoSaki (2).png YokoSaki (1).png ZuzuandYoko (19).png ZuzuandYoko (18).png ZuzuandYoko (17).png ZuzuandYoko (16).png ZuzuandYoko (15).png ZuzuandYoko (14).png ZuzuandYoko (13).png ZuzuandYoko (12).png ZuzuandYoko (11).png ZuzuandYoko (10).png ZuzuandYoko (9).png ZuzuandYoko (8).png ZuzuandYoko (7).png ZuzuandYoko (6).png ZuzuandYoko (5).png ZuzuandYoko (4).png ZuzuandYoko (3).png ZuzuandYoko (2).png ZuzuandYoko (1).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (9).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (10).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (65).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (64).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (61).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (62).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (63).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (60).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (59).png Obelisk Assault (17).png Obelisk Assault (18).png Obelisk Assault (19).png Obelisk Assault (20).png Obelisk Assault (24).png Obelisk Assault (23).png Obelisk Assault (21).png Obelisk Assault (26).png Obelisk Assault (25).png Obelisk Assault (27).png Obelisk Assault (28).png Obelisk Assault (29).png Obelisk Assault (16).png Obelisk Assault (15).png Obelisk Assault (122).png Obelisk Assault (121).png Obelisk Assault (248).png Obelisk Assault (249).png Obelisk Assault (217).png Obelisk Assault (221).png Obelisk Assault (220).png Obelisk Assault (219).png Obelisk Assault (218).png Obelisk Assault (223).png Obelisk Assault (225).png Obelisk Assault (48).png Obelisk Assault (47).png Obelisk Assault (49).png Obelisk Assault (50).png Obelisk Assault (54).png Obelisk Assault (53).png Obelisk Assault (52).png Obelisk Assault (51).png Obelisk Assault (55).png Obelisk Assault (56).png Obelisk Assault (211).png Obelisk Assault (213).png Obelisk Assault (216).png Obelisk Assault (215).png Obelisk Assault (214).png Obelisk Assault (334).png Obelisk Assault (335).png Obelisk Assault (336).png Obelisk Assault (333).png Obelisk Assault (332).png Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe Category:Mothers Category:Blond Hair Category:Cooks Category:Harem Category:Paradise City Category:Summoning Category:Driver Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Queen Category:Green Eyes Category:Gangster Category:Woman Category:Shonen Jump Category:Married Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:You Show Duel School Category:Humans